Apphia Yu
Apphia Yu is an American voice actress. She's the founder of SakeVisual, a developing and publishing company of visual novels in USA. She is married to voice actor Micah Solusod. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2017) - Young Ren (ep50) *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise (2012-2015) - Whyti *TOME Short (2012) - Whyti (ep4) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Saiai Kinuhata, Additional Voices *AOKANA: Four Rhythm Across the Blue (2018) - Masaya (Child; ep9) *Ace Attorney (2018) - Miles (Young) *All Out!! (2016) - Kamo's Mom (ep5) *Aquarion Logos (2017) - Child Akira (ep23) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Tamako "Tama" Arai, Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Marina (Announced) *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Dimension W (2016) - Shota *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Drifters (2016) - Mark (Announced) *ēlDLIVE (2017) - Tonto (Announced) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Laki Olietta, Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Young León (ep12) *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - Victorique de Blois (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Kanon Kusama, Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Kaho Jumonji *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Chie Kitami *Karneval (2014) - Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Félicité Collette, Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Mayo Mayuzumi (Black Ranger) *Love Live! Sunshine!! (2016) - You Watanabe (Announced) *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Grace (ep3), Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Romeu Manabe (ep10), Additional Voices *Mikagura School Suite (2015) - Meika Katai (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Haruhiko (Young; ep11) *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Ayu, Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Abi, Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Young Tsukimoto *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Shouta Aoi (ep12) *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Charo (Announced) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Rita, Additional Voices *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Airi/'Gezi' *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Yuzuki Kurebayashi *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Sgt. Frog (2010-2011) - Gumogumo (ep72), Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Tiriel (ep1), Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Westshore *Shangri-la (2012) - Mikuni *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Holmy (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - ATMO (ep19), Additional Voices *Steins;Gate (2012) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Justice Akatsuka (Child; ep1) *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Kokuryuu, Additional Voices *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Saeko (ep8) *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Young Su-Won 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Hal (2014) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *Wolf Children (2013) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *A Hat in Time (2017) - Hat Kid *Backstage Pass (2016) - Merui Lucas *Battle Chef Brigade (2017) - Lotta, Saskia, Vivian *Jisei (2010) - Aki Mizutani *Loren: The Amazon Princess (2012) - Elenor *Kansei (2011) - Aki Mizutani *Regalia: Of Men and Monarchs (2017) - Lilka *Smite (2014) - Blind Vengeance Nemesis *Yousei (2013) - Aki Mizutani 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (81) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (69) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2020. Category:American Voice Actors